Great lengths are often taken to identify programs within a business, which may be implemented or improved, through the use of process analysis tools, such as the design for six sigma process. Furthermore, after programs are implemented the health, stability, and effectiveness of the programs are often tracked and measured for analysis of their performance. In some cases, these programs do not always achieve the business benefits that they set out to improve when the programs were initially developed and implemented. Somewhere in the development or implementation phase of the program the wrong metrics are identified as driving the success of the program. Business leaders of many companies are not able to consistently identify and validate whether the anticipated business benefits driving the program are on track to be achieved during the implementation of the program.
There is a need to develop a way to define and measure metrics during the development and implementation of a program that will help in making a determination if the anticipated business benefits of the program will be realized. There is a need to develop apparatuses (i.e. systems, computer program products, and/or other devices) and methods to effectively identify, gather, analyze, and report program indicators throughout the development and implementation of programs, in order to help business leaders make appropriate decisions with respect to the development and implementation of the program.